Back From Tartarus
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: The Giant War isn't over, but The Doors of Death are closed. Annabeth and Percy are stuck on the inside, and their friends have managed to strike a deal with Hades to get them back. I guess set during or after HoH. Rated T for future content (i.e. Percebeth fluff/torture). Please read and review! :)
1. Prologue

**This is my second Percebeth after Tartarus story. Don't judge me, I just get alot of ideas that I think are good, but I can't mash them all together. Please read my other stories if you get the chance. I have Percy Jackson stories and a PJO/HG crossover. **

**Please read and review my story. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Please, Lord Hades, isn't there anything you could do to get them back?" Piper asked, almost begging.

Hades thought about it for a minute. "I suppose there's a possibility." he said carefully. "However it won't be easy, and there must be a price."

"And what is that you would like?" Hazel asked.

"A throne." Hades said.

"A, a throne?" Leo asked confused.

"A throne on Olympus."

"You want to be an Olympian?" Jason asked. Hades nodded.

"That is my price to save your companions."

"You know we can't guarantee that." Frank spoke up.

"But alas, you can." The six demigods were confused.

"How?" Nico asked.

"Assuming you win the war, the Olympians will offer each of you a gift." Hades said. "All you have to do is use one of your gifts to allow me to be an Olympian."

"And if we don't win the war?" Frank asked.

"Then there won't be a need for me to have a throne will there?" The demigods nodded at the sound logic. "So, demigods, is it worth it to get your friends out of that Hell hole?" All the demigods looked unsure. They all turned away from the god and huddled together. They started whispering.

"Guys," Frank said. "Percy would do the same for us."

"He'd do it no matter what the cost. We can't do something for him just because it's what he'd do for us. Personal loyalty is his fatal flaw." Jason pointed out.

"And that's exactly what is going to get him killed in Tartarus." Nico said. The other boys were immediately confused.

"How do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Sometimes you boys are just plain stupid." Piper said. Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Need I remind you, it's not just Percy we're saving. We have to save Annabeth aswell." Nico said ignoring Piper's statement. "He loves her more than anyone, except maybe his mother. He'll do anything to save Annabeth, even if it means killing himself."

"We have to save them." Hazel said. The boys looked around unsure. "Please?"

Jason sighed. He'd already gone against her when Nico was missing. He didn't want to do it again. "Fine, but making Pluto an Olympian will throw the whole council out of balance. There would be thirteen thrones instead of twelve. And I'm sure there is no way in Tartarus the Olympians would give up one of their own thrones for him. How could we keep the balance?"

"Jason," Piper said. "The council is already out of balance. Dionysus took Hestia's throne."

"Then that's how we'll keep the balance." Leo said.

"How do you mean, Valdez?" Piper asked.

"We'll ask them to give Hestia a throne as well. Fourteen thrones wouldn't put it out of balance."

"That's actually a good idea." Frank said. "Take the deal Jason."

Jason nodded and turned back towards the god. "We accept your terms. If you save Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus, and we win the Giant War, we will use our gifts to make you an Olympian god. If we loose the war, well, we're dead anyway."

"Swear on Styx." Hades said.

"Wait, if we swear on Styx, and loose the war, we won't be stuck with whatever happens when a swear on Styx is broken, correct?" Piper asked. Hades sent a questioning look. "I mean, we wouldn't even have the chance to make the request, and I'm sure they won't give us our gifts before the war is even fought."

"No. You will not be punished if you loose the war. The only punishment will be if you win, and don't make me an Olympian."

"What if the other gods refuse?" Frank asked. "There isn't anything we'll beable to do if they refuse to grant that wish."

"If you all wish it, there's no way they can refuse it, but if they don't, you won't be punished."

"Okay." Jason said. "We swear on Styx to follow the agreement as we understand it. You will save Annabeth and Percy no matter what. If we win the war we will use our gifts to make you an Olympian. If the gods refuse the first time, all of us will wish for it. However, I am not swearing for Percy and Annabeth. They get whatever they want as their gift. If the gods will not accept, we do not get punished. If we loose the war, and don't get the chance to make you an Olympian, we will not be punished."

"I swear on Styx to follow through with the deal just as you've described it." Hades said grinning. Thunder rumbled in the distance sealing the deal. "Now, go back to your ship and resume your quest. When I retrieve Mr. Jackson and Miss. Chase, I will transport them into their cabins. Good luck."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. If you have any questions or suggestions, PM me. :)**


	2. They're Back

Everyone was bustling about the Argo II.

Hazel was moving metal sheets from the lower deck to the engine room and other various places. Jason and Frank were flying around trying to tie down sails. Leo was trying to handle the bigger problems, while explaining to the rest of the crew how to do the easier, yet still complicated, jobs at the same time. Piper and Nico were ferociously trying to follow Leo's orders.

Nico was heading down to the engine room to get some pressure levels. He passed Hazel who was struggling with a rather large sheet of imperial gold. She looked ready to pass out. And she did.

Nico barely caught her. He started running up to her room. She woke about halfway to her room.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"Passed out. I'm taking you to your room." Nico said.

"No. I can get back to work." Her words were slurred.

"No. You need to rest. You've done enough. I'll take over your job."

"But you can't control metals." Her eyes were half shut. "Only I have that power." She yawned.

"And with great power, comes the great need to take a nap." Nico said as he reached Hazel's room.

She was asleep before he reached her bed. He lied her down on her purple sheets and pulled her black comforter up around her. He left her room, shutting the door.

He took over her job and the bustling about continued.

* * *

Hazel woke up in her bed. She had no idea how she got there. She had a headache, and she was thirsty. She got up, and took a shaky step towards her door. She made her way to the cabinets with the magic dishes. She grabbed a cup and willed it to fill with water. She quickly finished it and headed back to her cabin.

Her room was at the end of the row. She had to pass seven other rooms. Behind Coach Hedge's door, she cold here him murmuring "die" in his sleep. It suspiciously sounded like the Pokemon theme song. Behind Frank's door, she could here snoring. She noticed smoke coming out of Leo's room. He must have been on fire. Thankfully he fireproofed his room. She walked past Jason's door and felt lots of wind on her feet. She fell. Who knew you could actually trip on air? She passed Percy's room and heard light snoring. Nico was using Percy's room until Leo got a new one built. She passed Piper's room and had the sudden urge to find a Narwhal named Mr. Rogers and sing _The Duck Song_ to it. She passed Annabeth's room and stopped dead in her tracks.

She heard an assortment of sounds in there. Raspy breaths. Light gurgling. Scared squeaks. Sobbing. Shrieks.

She opened the wooden door and looked over at the bed. Her heart almost stopped. In it were to bodies that were almost unrecognizable. They were covered with monster dust, blood, and dirt. They had wounds that looked close to infection. Clumps of hair were missing. What was left was matted. A foot was twisted at a hundred-eighty degree angle.

They were in a tight embrace. They were clutching to one-another's shirts. They each had a leg intertwined together. There was pained looked on both of their faces. Tears leaked from their closed eyes leaving clean streaks on their faces. The sight was heartbreaking to Hazel. She backed out of the room. She walked over to Percy/Nico's room. She pounded on the door.

She heard Nico wake with a start. "No daisy!" He yelled as he sat up. Hazel pounded on the door again and she heard Nico grumble and open the door. "What?" He asked angry that he was woken up at three in the morning. Hazel didn't say anything. She just grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Annabeth's room. Nico's breath caught when he saw his friends. "Get the others." he managed.

"Hedge too?"she asked. He nodded.

Hazel left to wake up the others. Piper woke exclaiming "Grapes!". Leo yelled something about a women named Tia. Frank mentioned weasels. Jason woke with a snort and a colorful word or two about Octavian in Latin. Hedge simply screamed "DIE!" All were angry with Hazel until they saw Percy and Annabeth.

Hedge wanted to separate the two, but Piper and Jason held him back. Nico had drifted beside the bed. Hazel knelt down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Piper came over and gingerly put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth tensed, and Percy's grip tightened. "Their freezing." Piper said. "Somebody grab a blanket." Frank got one from the supply closet and draped it over their bodies. "Let's go to bed. They need to rest."

Everyone silently nodded and went back to bed. But they all kept worrying about the two demigods.


End file.
